In the Dunes
by dreamer of wings
Summary: This is a one-shot between Naesala and Leanne, my absolute favorite couple in Fire Emblem, and it takes place during the battle in chapter 3, part 4.


The sand that whirled about when he beat his mighty black wings forced him to peer as he flew upwards. Getting closer to the sun was not what he would have preferred considering his already overly warm body, but as it was now, he needed a short break from the sea of axes and lances. As if that wasn't enough the dust that stuck to the blood on his beak and soaked feathers made it itch terribly. Of all the places to fight a battle, Naesala thought, the desert was the worst.

Once he had reached a comfortable height, Naesala surveyed the battle field with satisfaction. Despite the fact that the enemy had shown up in five times their numbers, the battle had turned into their favor. At one end of the field Skrimir and a couple of other soldiers were overpowering a group of wyvern riders. In the opposite direction the apostle along with her bodyguards Sigrun and Tanith and a few more were just about to eradicate a battalion consisting of swordsmen and halberdiers. In the center of the raging battles, Micaiah and her Dawn Brigade made their way to the enemy general. Heck, even the Black Knight had shown up, fighting side by side with Micaiah. The sudden appearance of this tremendous warrior had at first minimized Naesala's hopes of victory, but that had instantly changed the moment he realized they were on the same team.

Naesala was just about to reenter the fray when something else caught his eye, something that made his blood freeze. Far away, behind numerous mountains and valleys, a white haze seemed to be caught up in a male-storm of sand. The helpless creature bounces back and forth, following the will of the winds. For a moment Naesala only stared at Leanne in horror, the lack of her scream merely increasing his despair.

As soon as the first shock had settled the raven king made for Leanne's location. He quickly found the source of the magical winds that were buffeting the fragile heron princess and he eliminated it by snapping the neck of the wind sage with one frustrated motion. When Naesala turned around he saw Leanne falling from mid-air and landing roughly on the ground. With a few determined wing beats Naesala was at her side. He carefully lifted her up and held her in his arms. As always he amazed at how light she was.

- Leanne...? he whispered, but he hardly expected an answer.

The heron princess's head supported slackly against Naesala's torso and her body was completely motionless. Not even her chest seemed to raise and sink following its normal rhythm. Naesala's fear increased and he shook her gently.

- Leanne! he repeated, higher this time. Leanne, wake up! You can't be...

Naesala interrupted himself when he realized how weak his voice was. An incomparable dread had gotten to him and tormented his mind. She couldn't be dead, could she? It was Leanne, after all. It was the girl he had know almost his entire life. The one who had always trusted him. The one who had always been there for him. The one who had always loved him, despite of all of his flaws...

Frenetically Naesala reached within his pouch and pulled out a small bottle of elixir. He hastily uncapped it and poured some of its contents into Leanne's half open mouth. Leanne made a feeble sound as if she swallowed it. Naesala waited hopefully for a new reaction, but none came.

The seconds that passed seemed long as hours to the frightened raven king and for each passing moment his despair grew more and more intense. Eventually, when he understood that there was nothing left to it, he fully broke down. He let his barriers around his mind down, for now everything was truly lost to him. In his arms he clutched the lifeless body of the only woman he had ever truly cared for and actually loved. While clinging to Leanne's body for mental support, the tears streamed out of Naesala's eyes. First he had lost the friendship he shared with Reyson, then his people had been turned to stone and now Leanne was no longer with him. Why did he even live, Naesala wondered as his aching heart pounded faster and faster. The three things that he valued most in life, Reyson, Leanne and his people, were lost. What was there left for him?

Leanne slowly opened her eyes. Her weak condition made it hard for her to remember what had happened before she had lost consciousness, but she was indeed surprised when she realized that someone was holding her in a tight embrace. The person, whoever it was, seemed to cry and was shaking uncontrollably.

When Leanne's eyes had accustomed to the bright desert sun, she was able to make out who the person holding her was. Not only did she recognize his black wings and blue ponytail, but there was also the scent, a scent that she could never get enough of. She smiled in pleasure before she tried to free herself from the hug, only to find out that it was a fruitless try; Naesala wouldn't let go of her. Before she uttered her confusion, Leanne began to wonder what had caused Naesala, who usually seemed so unfeeling and independent, to grieve as he did. She raised her hand behind his back and started to caress his wings, attempting to soothe him.

- Naesala, she whispered in the ancient tongue, what's the matter?

An instant later Naesala gasped and flinched from her. Taken off guard Leanne almost fell to the ground, but managed to keep her balance. The dark eyes of the raven king stared at her in astonishment and unspeakable shock. In his dusty face, Leanne could see the pattern which the recently shed tears had created. Naesala seemed to struggled to find words until he eventually stuttered:

- Leanne... You... you're alive!

- Yes, shouldn't I be? Leanne asked with an unsure laughter. She had no memory of the course of events that had taken place before she lost consciousness. What happened? she added.

- You were attacked by a wind sage, Naesala answered, still in shock but now with an immense joy boiling up inside of him.

- And you saved me, Leanne mumbled, more as a statement than a question

- Yes, Naesala confirmed. But the elixir I gave you didn't seem to work. I was afraid that you... that it was too late.

Leanne observed Naesala with her big emerald eyes. For the first time since before the Serenes Massacre he did not shelter his feelings and thoughts behind an impregnable wall. Instead they soared freely. Beside the bliss that had developed in Naesala's heart after her recovery Leanne could sense the fear that still lingered there, and against her will she smiled. She remembered what her brother had told her, that she shouldn't trust Naesala and try to stay away from him, and even though she had obeyed him, she didn't approve of his council. Naesala had always been her friend and she _wanted_ to trust him. Now, however, she realized how wrong her brother was and she beamed at Naesala.

- I don't care what Reyson and Tibarn say, she burst out. You do care about us!

And she glided forwards and threw her arms around Naesala's neck in a loving embrace.

Naesala found himself speechless. He knew how much Reyson and Tibarn disapproved of him and how eagerly Reyson sought for his sister to grasp that Naesala was treacherous and unreliable. Yet here she was, concluding that they were the ones who were in the wrong. A thousand grateful words couldn't express his thankfulness to her, Naesala thought. All he could do for the moment was to wrap his arms around her, hold her tightly in a protective embrace, and inhale the sweet scent of her golden hair that tickled his neck. Despite his lost friendship with Reyson, despite the petrification of his people, despite the ever threatening blood pact, he was, at least for a moment, truly happy.


End file.
